Virtual Dates
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Ini semua berawal dari aplikasi chatting yang tidak sengaja ditemukan Jungkook di ponsel kakaknya. Mulanya Jungkook iseng, tapi seseorang dengan ID Kim V itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. / TaeKook, VKook, BL, AU. Special for springyeol.


**Virtual Date**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Genre** : Romance.

 **Summary** :

Ini semua berawal dari aplikasi chatting yang tidak sengaja ditemukan Jungkook di ponsel kakaknya. Mulanya Jungkook iseng, tapi seseorang dengan ID Kim_V itu terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. / TaeKook, VKook, BL, AU. Special for springyeol.

 **Warning:**

Fiction, BL, AU.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Virtual Date**

"Wonwoo _Hyuuungg_ ~ makan malaaam~" Jungkook membuka pintu kamar kakaknya yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Kamar pria berwajah _emo_ itu sepi namun samar-samar Jungkook bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari _shower_ di kamar mandi kakaknya.

"Oh, dia sedang mandi."

 _ **Ting!**_

Suara denting ringan dari ponsel pintar milik kakaknya menarik perhatian Jungkook. Kepala berhiaskan surai coklat tua milik Jungkook menoleh dan dia melihat ponsel pintar kakaknya yang berwarna hitam di atas tempat tidurnya. Layar ponsel itu menyala dan menampilkan sebuah _notification cloud_.

Dan sialnya, itu membuat Jungkook penasaran hingga dia menunduk untuk melihat _notification_ apa yang diterima kakaknya.

 _ **From: Gyu_Kim**_

 _ **Wonu~**_

Sudah, hanya itu.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, "Apa sih ini?" gumamnya. Dia memperhatikan lebih detail dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari aplikasi yang sepertinya untuk _chatting_ bernama ' _Virtual Dates'_. Jungkook ingin tertawa keras-keras karena ternyata kakaknya yang _emo_ itu malah menggunakan aplikasi kencan _online_ untuk mencari pacar.

Jungkook membekap mulutnya sendiri kemudian dia berlari kecil keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan setelahnya dia terbahak keras. Kemudian dia segera berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri sebelum kakaknya menyadari kalau adiknya baru saja mengintip ponselnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Jungkook bergegas kembali ke kamarnya untuk memeriksa aplikasi _chatting_ itu. Dia berbaring menelungkup di kasurnya seraya memeluk bantalnya dan mulai mencari aplikasi itu.

"Ah, ini dia." Jungkook berujar gembira saat menemukan _website_ yang menawarkan aplikasi _chatting_ yang digunakan kakaknya. Dia membuka _link_ yang tertera dan segera mendengus geli saat melihat _tagline_ yang ditawarkan.

" _Virtual Dates, find the perfect one online_!" Jungkook terkikik pelan setelah membaca _tagline_ yang dipakai dan setelahnya dia pun men _download_ aplikasi tersebut ke ponselnya. Dia mengisi data diri yang diperlukan dan dia tertegun saat diharuskan mengisi ID.

Jungkook menimbang-nimbang sebentar kemudian dia menuliskan ' _Bunny_JK'_ sebagai IDnya. Kemudian hal yang harus dia isi adalah deskripsi mengenai dirinya sendiri. Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya cukup lama kemudian mengisi _'Male, 18, Bi.'_

Yah, dia harus jelas dengan orientasi seksualnya kalau ingin mendapatkan ' _perfect one'_ dalam sebuah situs kencan _online_ semacam ini. Setelah mengisi deskripsi dirinya, kali ini Jungkook diharuskan memasukkan foto untuk _profile_ nya.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut, kalau dia memasukkan foto aslinya begitu saja, bisa saja teman sekelasnya melihatnya dan bukan hal tidak mungkin mereka akan meledek Jungkook. Jungkook diam selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya dia memasukkan foto kelinci abu-abu.

Jungkook membiarkan _profile_ nya muncul secara ' _Public'_ agar dia bisa mendapatkan teman baru secepatnya dan belum lama dia membuat akun, seseorang sudah menyapanya.

 _ **Kim_V: Hi**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Hi! ^^**_

 _ **Kim_V: Kau suka kelinci? IDmu lucu.**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Benarkah? Terima kasih! Aku memang suka kelinci.**_

 _ **Kim_V: Aku juga suka kelinci, ada seseorang yang sangat mengingatkanku pada kelinci. Dia lucu sekali.**_

Dan setelahnya percakapan dengan sosok Kim_V mengalir dengan begitu lancarnya hingga larut malam. Jungkook dan Kim_V akhirnya mengakhiri obrolan mereka saat Kim_V mengatakan kalau mereka harus tidur karena mereka harus pergi ke sekolah paginya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar seraya meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah bantalnya. Ternyata aplikasi kencan online tidak seburuk yang dia kira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jungkook berangkat ke sekolahnya seperti biasa. Dia berjalan dengan riang karena tadi pagi dia mendapatkan ucapan selamat pagi dari Kim_V dan entah kenapa ucapan seringan itu bisa membuatnya semangat seperti ini.

"Pagi!" sapa Jungkook ceria saat tiba di kelasnya.

Dia berjalan ke arah kursinya dan mengerutkan dahi tidak suka saat melihat seorang siswa dengan rambut coklat terang yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala ditumpukkan ke meja yang berada di depannya.

Itu adalah Kim Taehyung, musuh Jungkook sejak dia masuk ke sekolah ini.

Permusuhan mereka dimulai saat Taehyung meledeknya dengan menyebutnya 'kelinci gendut' karena pipi Jungkook yang gembil. Jungkook yang tidak terima menyerang Taehyung dan mereka tidak sengaja memecahkan sederetan pot bunga di depan kelas dan berakhir dengan hukuman untuk merawat tanaman yang ada di seluruh sekolah selama satu minggu.

Mungkin jika tanaman di sekitar sekolah mereka hanya berupa taman-taman kecil sih tidak masalah. Masalahnya sekolah mereka sangat luas hingga memiliki hutan mini yang membuat Jungkook sekarat saat harus menyiram dan mencabuti rumput liar yang ada.

Sejak seminggu penuh hukuman yang terasa menyesakkan, Jungkook menyatakan permusuhannya pada Taehyung dan dia selalu mengibarkan bendera perangnya saat berada di sekitar Taehyung.

Jungkook melepas ranselnya yang sejak tadi dia sandang di bahu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia membuka _chatroom_ dengan Kim_V dan mengetik pesan untuknya.

 _ **Bunny_JK: Hai! Kau sedang apa?**_

 _ **Drrt**_

Jungkook mendengar suara getaran keras dari ponsel yang berada di meja Taehyung. Jungkook mendengus sinis dan dia melihat Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan meraih ponselnya. Jungkook tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu karena tertutup tubuhnya.

 _ **Ping!**_

Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi dan senyumnya langsung merekah saat melihat Kim_V membalas pesannya.

 _ **Kim_V: Aku di kelas, dan aku sangat mengantuk. Kurasa aku akan tertidur selama jam pelajaran.**_

Jungkook terkikik gembira seraya mengetikkan balasannya.

 _ **Bunny_JK: Kau tidak boleh tertidur di kelas! Ayo, semangat! ^^9**_

 _ **Kim_V: Tapi jam pelajaran pertama adalah Sejarah Korea dan ini akan benar-benar menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur untukku.**_

Jungkook tertawa lagi tapi kemudian dia tertegun, jam pertamanya juga Sejarah Korea. Apakah Kim_V adalah siswa di kelasnya? Jungkook memikirkan kemungkinan itu kemudian dia menggeleng, dia mengenal semua teman sekelasnya (kecuali Taehyung) dengan baik dan tidak ada satupun teman sekelasnya yang memiliki kepribadian menyenangkan seperti Kim_V

 _ **Bunny_JK: Jam pertamaku juga Sejarah. Membosankan sekali -_-**_

 _ **Kim_V: Aku setuju, rasanya aku ingin pergi saja.**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Tidak boleh! Kau harus mengikuti pelajaran.**_

 _ **Kim_V: Baiklah, bunny~**_

Jungkook merona, dia menunduk dan mulai mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas dan sebelum dia sempat mengetik balasan lainnya, guru yang mengajar di jam pertamanya sudah masuk. Jungkook memasukkan ponselnya ke laci mejanya dan dia melihat Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dahi Jungkook berkerut dalam, biasanya musuh besarnya itu akan pergi dan tidur di ruang kesehatan saat jam pelajaran Sejarah, tapi anehnya sekarang Taehyung justru duduk diam di kursinya. Jungkook bisa melihat pemuda itu menguap lebar seraya menggaruk kepalanya kemudian dia mengeluarkan buku teks Sejarah Korea bersama dengan buku tulisnya lalu meletakkanya di atas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berdiri seraya menatap langit yang sedang menumpahkan air ke bumi. Padahal tadinya Jungkook sudah hendak pulang ke rumah dan segera mengisi daya untuk baterai ponselnya tapi sialnya sekarang hujan deras justru mengguyur dan dia tidak bisa pulang karena Jungkook tidak membawa payung.

Jungkook ingin sekali menelepon kakaknya dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ponselnya mati.

"Ck, bagaimana ini?" gerutu Jungkook.

Jungkook memainkan sepatunya kemudian dia terhenti saat seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan saat Jungkook menoleh, dia melihat musuhnya sedang berdiri di sebelahnya seraya menatap hujan deras yang mengguyur.

Dengusan kesal keluar dari Jungkook, dia melipat tangan di depan dada seraya terus menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras di depannya.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Jungkook menoleh saat mendengar suara berat Taehyung masuk ke ruang dengarnya, "Aku sedang menunggu hujan reda."

"Kau tidak meminta kakakmu untuk menjemputmu?"

Ya, Jungkook dan Taehyung memang bermusuhan, tapi sialnya mereka berdua bertetangga bahkan Taehyung sudah mengenal keluarga Jungkook dengan baik.

"Ponselku mati."

Jungkook mendengar suara decakan pelan kemudian sebuah ponsel pintar disodorkan padanya.

"Apa?" ujar Jungkook.

"Pakai ponselku." Taehyung berujar santai.

Jungkook mendengus dan dia menerima ponsel Taehyung dengan cepat. Dia membuka _locksreen_ nya dan dia langsung disambut dengan tampilan ' _Home'_ di ponsel Taehyung yang dihiasi gambar anjing peliharaan Taehyung. Jungkook baru saja ingin menghubungi kakaknya namun dia tertegun saat melihat _shortcut_ untuk aplikasi _Virtual Dates_ terpampang nyata di _Home_ ponsel Taehyung.

Jari Jungkook bergeser namun sebelum dia sempat membuka _shortcut_ itu, suara deheman Taehyung menyadarkannya.

"Cepatlah, baterai ponselku minim."

Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya dan mengangguk kecil. Dia membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengirimkan pesan pada kakaknya untuk menjemputnya. Setelah selesai dia memberikan ponsel Taehyung kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Jungkook cepat.

Taehyung menggumam pelan kemudian dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian Jungkook melihat mobil kakaknya datang dan dia tersenyum ceria menyambutnya. Jungkook menutupi kepalanya dengan tas kemudian membuka pintu mobil kakaknya.

"Taehyung? Kau mau ikut pulang bersama?" tawar Wonwoo pada Taehyung yang masih berdiri di gedung sekolah.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Duluan saja."

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan.

Jungkook menutup pintu mobil dan dia memperhatikan Taehyung yang tersenyum kecil padanya dan melambai ringan saat mobil Wonwoo menjauh dari pelataran gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada ponselnya. Dia masih menunggu Kim_V membalas pesannya karena saat Jungkook mengiriminya pesan sekitar dua jam lalu, Kim_V belum juga membalasnya.

 _ **Ping!**_

Jungkook segera menyambar ponselnya saat suara dentingan pelan itu terdengar dan senyumnya merekah saat melihat Kim_V membalas pesannya.

 _ **Kim_V: Maaf, aku terjebak di sekolah dan ponselku mati.**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Terjebak di sekolah?**_

 _ **Kim_V: Ya, hujan deras membuatku tidak bisa pulang. Aku baru sampai di rumah tiga puluh menit lalu.**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Benarkah? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sudah makan malam?**_

 _ **Kim_V: Aku sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi, Bunny. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Apanya?**_

 _ **Kim_V: Sudah makan malam?**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Sudah, hari ini ibuku membuat fish stew. Rasanya enak sekali! ^^**_

 _ **Kim_V: Hahaha, aku juga baru saja makan fish stew. Apa kita berjodoh? :p**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Kau juga makan fish stew? Ibumu yang membuatnya?**_

 _ **Kim_V: Tidak, tetanggaku memberikannya pada ibuku.**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Wah, tetanggamu baik sekali ya.**_

 _ **Kim_V: Memang, keluargaku dan keluarganya sudah kenal dekat.**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Hmm, terdengar menyenangkan.**_

 _ **Kim_V: Ya, sayangnya anaknya membenciku.**_

 _ **Bunny_JK: Anak tetanggamu?**_

 _ **Kim_V: Ya, dia membenciku. Padahal aku suka padanya, sangat menyukainya.**_

Dan Jungkook merasakan hatinya mencelos saat mendengar itu. Ini tidak masuk akal, tapi Jungkook merasa sedikit sakit hati saat mendengar Kim_V menyukai orang lain selain dirinya. Jungkook menutup chatroomnya kemudian dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas.

Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak dengan Kim_V hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Jungkook nampak murung. Dia berjalan dengan aura mendung yang menggelayuti tubuhnya. Kim_V selalu berusaha menghubunginya sejak semalam hingga pagi ini namun tidak ada satupun yang Jungkook respon.

Jungkook duduk di kursinya kemudian merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan lesu. Dia memainkan telunjuknya dan membuat pola-pola abstrak di atas meja. Perasaannya sedang tidak menentu dan rasanya dia hanya mau tidur di rumah hari ini.

"Yo, Tae! Kenapa suram sekali?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara teman sekelasnya, Jimin, yang menyapa Taehyung. Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyum tipis kemudian dia berjalan ke kursinya. Jungkook kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke meja dan mengacuhkan Jimin dan Taehyung yang kembali sibuk dengan obrolan mereka.

"Kenapa, _mate_? Bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

Taehyung berdecak, "Aku tidak punya pacar!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya, "Kurasa teman kencanku marah padaku. Dia tidak juga membalas pesanku sejak semalam."

Jungkook mendengus kecil, wajar saja teman kencannya marah, Kim Taehyung memang bukan sosok yang pantas untuk dikencani.

"Hee? Kau punya teman kencan? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Siapa dia?"

Taehyung berdecak, "Aku juga tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya. Tapi aku nyaman saat mengobrol dengannya. Dia teman kencanku yang terbaik sejauh ini."

"Kau tidak tahu namanya? Lantas dimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Aplikasi _online dating_."

Jungkook mendengar tawa membahana Jimin dan dia meringis kesal karena suara tawa Jimin sangat berisik.

"Kau menggunakan aplikasi semacam itu untuk mencari pacar?! Yang benar saja! Sini pinjam ponselmu!"

"Hei! _Yya_! _YYA_! Jangan bajak akunku!"

"Hahaha nama bodoh macam apa ini? Kenapa IDmu norak begini?!"

Jungkook tersenyum sinis, _'Wajar saja, dia kan memang norak._ '

"Kau tidak bisa memilih nama lain selain _'Kim_V'_? Tidak ada lucunya sama sekali."

Mata Jungkook terbuka lebar saat nama 'Kim_V' mengalun begitu santai dari bibir Jimin. Tanpa sadar dia bergerak bangun dan memukul mejanya dengan keras. Membuat Jimin dan Taehyung yang duduk di depannya terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu?!" gerutu Taehyung.

"KAU KIM-V?!" teriak Jungkook dengan mata membulat dan telunjuk yang menuding Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjap bingung, "Kenapa.. reaksimu.." dia terdiam dan dua detik berikutnya matanya membulat, "ASTAGA, KAU BUNNY_JK?!"

Jimin menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung, "Apa kalian sedang menyatakan kalau kalian berkencan secara _online_?"

Kalimat yang mengalun dengan begitu santainya dari Jimin berhasil membuat Jungkook sakit kepala.

Dia.. berkencan secara _online_ dengan musuh besarnya si Kim Taehyung?

Rasanya Jungkook ingin mati saja.

Ini benar-benar takdir paling konyol yang pernah terjadi padanya.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Happy birthday, springyeol!

Semoga suka dengan VKooknya. Hehehe


End file.
